


脱猎

by electronicsunray



Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electronicsunray/pseuds/electronicsunray
Summary: 19年末
Relationships: 李马克/金钟仁
Kudos: 3





	脱猎

**Author's Note:**

> 19年末

李马克小时候看讲野生动物的纪录片，有只狐狸在冰面上追逐猎物，冰面上有冰钓人砸开的一些洞，狐狸最终追着猎物一起掉进了洞里。被打捞上来的时候，狐狸和猎物冻成一块冰，紧紧拥抱着对方。不像捕食者和猎物，反而显得相当亲密。

李马克那时觉得很悲伤，也很美。

十七岁时李马克辍学，进了一家生产低级仿生人的工厂，做最后的流水线装配。

李马克迷恋一位偶像，名叫金钟仁，该偶像人气相当高，有不少私人工厂会悄悄生产具有当红偶像外貌特征的仿生人，尽管根据仿生人法不得生产与现存人类相似度过高的仿生人商品，且违者重罪。

金钟仁在演唱会一周前突然死亡。其所属公司给出的死因是自杀。

李马克非常崩溃，他不相信金钟仁会自杀，决定自行调查金钟仁的真正死因。期间遇到了同样正在私自调查该案的市警局警官边伯贤。

二人最终找出了真相，金钟仁真正的死因是他杀，因其过了黄金年龄开始走下坡路，公司为了利益最大化，派人杀死了他，又营造出其自杀的假象，赚足了热度的同时，顺利地从政府手里地拿到生产金钟仁仿生人的许可。

李马克要求边伯贤报告他的上级，边伯贤拒绝。

不管怎样，他已经死了。边伯贤说。

可是那不是真相，他不是自杀，他是被人杀死的，他不该死。李马克说。

马克，现在没有谁在乎什么才是真相。边伯贤说，你难道看不见吗，他们是幸福的。

他们？

你不知道吗，仿生人拥有跟人类分毫不差的生理功能，智能上也相当接近自然人，有些部分甚至更优。

你想说什么？李马克冷汗直流。

你还不懂吗，边伯贤在电脑上打开一个仿生人销售页面，只要你有足够的钱，你就可以购买一个跟你挚爱的偶像一模一样的玩具，对他做任何你想做的事…

李马克疯了似的扑到边伯贤身上，你住嘴！住嘴！

边伯贤钳住李马克的手腕压着他到桌子上，凑到他耳边说，你甚至还可以合法地再杀死他一次。只要你想。

李马克倒在地上，号啕大哭。

边伯贤静静地看着他，说，是不是很痛苦？

他从抽屉里拿出一把手枪递给李马克，说，想死的话就去死，你死了什么都不会变，因为你什么都不是。

李马克拿过那把枪，一拳揍到边伯贤脸上，又吐了一口唾沫，说，要死你去死。

不久市里开始出现连环杀人案，死者的共同点是都购买了少量先行发售的仿生人偶像金钟仁。死者死状都相当惨烈，被枪支爆头，脑浆喷洒在地板上，脸部、生殖器官被仿生人专用的电池液腐蚀得难以辨别。

而仿生人则是被电池液腐蚀了尾骨处重要的智能板，无法再进行回收。警方推定作案者也是用相同的手法抹去了自己手指上的指纹。

李马克最后一次作案时，碰见男性购买者与仿生金钟仁做爱，李马克悄无声息地走到那个男人背后，男人身下的金钟仁看到李马克，惊呼了一声，男人发觉了李马克。

男人很恐惧，他崩溃地抱住浑身赤裸的金钟仁大喊，我做错了什么！我做错了什么！我爱他啊！都怪他！他怎么能死呢？！

李马克一枪打爆了男人的头。

仿生金钟仁程序里没有写这种场合该如何反应，他沉默地看着男人的尸体，似乎在努力计算。

他抬起头，看到李马克一动不动站在离自己很远的地方，凝视着自己，双眼失焦，像是陷入了其他的空间。

他像要唤醒李马克一样，对着李马克张开大腿，像被驯服了的温顺小猫，大腿中间的小洞发红，流出死去男人的白色精液。

“抱我吧，进到我的身体里来吧，想对我做什么都可以。”他说，眼神纯净，语调轻快。

李马克走过去，帮他穿好衣服，他看到他的肚子上有两颗痣，是前几个仿生人身上没有的，李马克伸出手，想要去碰那两颗痣。

你是他吗？李马克问，他眨着眼睛，像对着母亲讨糖吃的小孩。

金钟仁微笑，拉起他的手按到痣上，说，我当然是，你不要再难过啦。我看了很伤心。

李马克跪在他的脚边，像只没人要的小狗那样凄惨地哭了。

金钟仁轻轻抚摸他的头发，李马克神经松懈，晕了过去。

凌晨三点李马克醒来，金钟仁抱着膝盖坐在他旁边，静静看着他，你杀人了。他说，我应该报警。

李马克冒出冷汗，你已经报警了吗？

金钟仁摇摇头，说，你看上去好可怜，我不是很想看到你被抓起来。

你叫什么名字？金钟仁问。

马克，李马克。

马克是记号那个马克吗？

是那个马克。

哦。我身上也有记号一样的东西，就在我屁股往上一点点，金钟仁掀开身上的衣服，露出尾骨处的皮肤，你看，他说，这里有个数字8，我是第8个被生产出来的，也是第一批的最后一个。

我是不是很特别。他朝李马克露出了很像死去的那个人的、带着傻气的笑容。

我要去个地方。李马克说，他找到自己的枪，在男人的家中找出一些现金揣在身上，你要跟我一起吗？

好啊。金钟仁点点头，外面现在在下雪呢，我想看看雪。他像个小孩一样兴奋。

李马克驾着偷来的车去了市郊的湖边，湖上结了厚厚一层冰。

这里好漂亮，金钟仁兴奋地扎进湖岸边的雪地里，他刻意保持着跟人类相同的体温，雪落到他脸上融化，他就会高兴地打一个寒颤。

李马克摸到胸前装着从工厂偷来的电池液的瓶子，拿出来摇晃，雪下得很大，瓶子里的腐蚀性液体已经半凝固了。

无数的雪扑在李马克身上，他发了一会儿呆后，把金钟仁从雪地里拉起来，往湖面上走。他说，等到天亮，人们就会找到我，把我抓起来，判我死刑。你知不知道他们会怎么弄死人？他们把电池液注射进你的血管，你就是那么死的。

你害怕吗？金钟仁跟在他后面问。

你害怕吗？李马克问。

我会死？金钟仁看到李马克手里拿着的小瓶子，神色黯了下去，你要毁了我吗？

你…不该存在。李马克又要哭了。

你难道不爱我？金钟仁眼眶变红，李马克不敢看他，仿生人又问，你难道不爱我？

我爱你。李马克抓起他的一只手，用力亲吻他的手背，我爱你，我爱你。

你知道我不是最后一个，金钟仁说，没有抽回自己的手，他们还可以造出一百个新的我。

我知道，可是我也不必知道了。李马克举起手枪对准自己的太阳穴，你现在往回慢慢走，李马克对他说，听到枪声，你就跑。不要命地跑。

你不杀我？像你杀其他那七个一样？金钟仁扳开李马克的手心，你想把这个灌进我的身体里吧，卸下我尾骨那一小处皮肤后。

李马克抬起手把瓶子扔到远处，你走吧。他说。

金钟仁抬起头把雪吸进自己的鼻腔，他很喜欢雪在自己体内融化后刺激电路，身体发麻，变得轻飘飘的感觉。他听说过人类会吸食一些类似的东西，这使他感觉更像人类。

谢谢你。金钟仁往回走，一步一步小心地踩在冰面上。

背后传来枪声，金钟仁发现自己脚下的冰面出现了裂痕。

他回过神来，开始在冰面上狂奔，李马克跟在他背后跑，他们每踏出一步，就有更多的裂痕将他们连在一起。

金钟仁最终倒在冰上，体内的雪使他的身体麻痹。

李马克走到金钟仁身边，小心地伏到一旁的冰面上，紧紧地抱住他。金钟仁的头歪在李马克的肩膀上，头发蹭着李马克的脸颊，像小猫肚皮上的绒毛。李马克嗅他身上的雪味，等冰破碎的声音消失，等一切消失。

天亮后，赶来的警方从湖中打捞起一块冰，冰块中两个年轻的男性紧紧拥抱着彼此，辨别后确认是连环杀人案凶手李马克和失踪的仿生人偶像金钟仁。

“真是惊人，”一名小警员站在岸边观望那块冰，对着旁边的同事感叹，“你知道，我小时候看过一部纪录片，里面有一只狐狸…”


End file.
